Godzilla Vs GhostGodzilla
by dracois
Summary: Based on the unused 1995 Toho Co. Ltd. Script with a few of my own twists


Godzilla vs. GhostGodzilla  
  
1954  
  
Ogata sprung up from the dirty waters of the sea surrounding the demolished land of Japan. The beauty vanished when the great demon Godzilla trampled through, bringing a plague of death to every man, women, and child in the Japanese Reigns. Down in the murky depths of the sea, the most dreadful weapon ever conceived was being held in the hands of an man of science, his name was Doctor Daisuke Serizawa. His invention, the Oxygen Destroyer was the ultimate device that could bring the end to every human being in the earth, and all he needed to do what detonate the device. But now, the world would see some good in this man of science and cloaked in mystery. Debates on whither Daisuke was human or android often was discussed in meetings when Daisuke was the head speaker of the program or show. Finally, for once in the scientists life, he was making a difference not only for the world he loved so dearly, but also to redeem himself from his cruel behavior and his disrespect towards his old American friend, Steve Martin.  
  
The tail of the giant behemoth Godzilla was visible from where the scientist stood. Serizawa wore an underwater suit made by metal, protecting himself from the polluted depths of the sea. It was strange, Serizawa thought, that such a creature walked through the gates man had once walked in, that this great evil was alive. Scary yet, a creature that should live in fantasy books or even horror stories such as the classic mind-bobbling stories, was sitting right in front of him. A creature born from radioactive waste, and was about to be destroyed by it's own creators. Before, it was just a mere dinosaur, a T-Rex of some sort, spoiled by pollution and made it some sort of mutated creature. Now was not the time for noting such thoughts, as Daisuke remembered the job at hand.  
  
Fish swam past him, his one eye starring as the fish crossed his way. The black line that was attached to Serizawa was held at his belt, and the Oxygen Destroyer laid in the scientists' left arm. Walking was hard to accomplish considering Serizawa would be weightless in sea, and his metal boots slammed against sea rock and weeds. Skeletons of fish and sea creatures laid on the floor. Some of them were even floating around. Serizawa turned his attention from the fish and Godzilla towards the surface of the sea. The sun shinned through, hitting almost directly at one of the beast's arm. The scientist could only imagine what the next day would bring after he had accomplished this task. What would he be? Some sort of famous scientist who had media attention no matter where he went? That was not the life Serizawa wished to live in. The quietness and the peace he had in his laboratory was fine enough. Serizawa lowered his head in disgust as he remembered the scream Emiko yelled when she saw the destructive power of the Oxygen Destroyer. The invention Serizawa now held in his hands could create a war, a war over the most powerful machine. He could not allow that, nor could he allow the existence of Godzilla to last any longer. Godzilla must be terminated.  
  
Ogata breathed with rapid speed, and then starred at his love Emiko Yamane. He loved her very much, and he knew her relationship with the 'scientist' Doctor Daisuke Serizawa was friendly, not emotionally loving, for that, Ogata was not jealous. Steve Martin, an American reporter who was sent to Japan for some story about 'an giant mythological creature of destruction.' Martin had came just in time, Ogata thought, he came exactly when the creature did. Ogata took of his shirt which was wet from the suit. The metal suit protected him from the tons of sea water that crossed even the Pacific Seas. Ogata turned his attention away from the sea, and starred once again at Martin. Questions that Ogata knew Martin himself could not answer suddenly were thrown around in his mind. Finally, with stress noggin at his brain, and the thought of the 'scientist' Serizawa had not reached the surface scared him. If Serizawa doesn't reach the surface in a short while, then it would be presumed that he was dead, or worse.  
  
Down in the depths, Serizawa crunched down now holding the Oxygen Destroyer with two hands. Serizawa's one eye watched every movement his hands created, and his other eye was completely black. He had lost his right eye in the war, fighting with his American friend Martin. Serizawa starred at the round shape that was made in the middle of the device. That round device was the thing that triggered the working operation of the destroyer machine. The sun light on the monster's hand suddenly woke the creature up, causing it to open its eyes and sense a disturbance in the water. Serizawa was frightened, holding the Oxygen Destroyer in his hands at the beast right in front of him. Serizawa suddenly turned back, and started to make his way up to the surface, scared that Godzilla would reach him before he would be able to detonate the device and reach the surface in time. Everything seemed to have faded as soon as Serizawa lumbered towards the ocean floor. His foot was caught with sea weed, an thick green weed which lived between rocks.  
  
In one sudden moment, the suit Serizawa wore hit the ground, and the glass window which protected his face, cracked in a instant. The crack started out as a single line, and then it started to device into more lines. With each passing second, Serizawa was even more frightened. The scientist turned back, starring right into the eyes of the beast he swore he would kill, even if it meant his life, if that is what it would take. Serizawa suddenly realized that the Oxygen Destroyer did not lay in his hands, the device was completely gone from his grasp. Fear reached even in the back of Serizawa's mind. The device may had already been activated. Scrambling around, knowing that his glass protector would brake any moment, he desperately searched for the device. The Oxygen Destroyer was too powerful a weapon to reach into the hands of an enemy. The Oxygen Destroyer, if permitted to be used in the future, and put in the wrong hands, could mean the final existence of mankind. Serizawa had the decision to change the dreadful future of which would fall on the humans of the Oxygen Destroyer lived on. The decision had already been made. No one shall ever know the secrets of the Oxygen Destroyer, nor shall he ever tell.  
  
Godzilla was just a few meters away from the scientist. Serizawa kept his stare on Godzilla, pacifically looking at the creature's moving legs. The scientist used one of his arms to locate the fallen device. The rocks covered most of everything up, and Serizawa's legs were unable to move since they were stuck in thick sea weed. The Oxygen Destroyer had to be activated soon, or else Godzilla would win. Finally, Serizawa used all of his strength to removed his legs from the grip of the sea weed, and in doing so, his left legs cracked. With the glass shield just seconds away from braking, and a cracked leg, it seemed most unlikely he would reach the surface, if all, alive. Serizawa used his arms to pull him over a rocky cliff, and found the silver Destroyer. 'To a future of peace,' Serizawa thought as he held the Oxygen Destroyer on his left arm. The bruised scientist tried standing up, but that did not work. One leg was the only way to stand up at the moment. Serizawa grasped the Oxygen Destroyer and only studied it for a second more, and then watched the advanced monster coming towards him. 'o peace, o heaven, guide me now to your gates.' Those words stuck to him as he opened the silvery round ball, and then dropped the Oxygen Destroyer to the ground.  
  
Serizawa gasped with his last breath, and his suit started to discinigrate as the Oxygen Destroyer worked its destruction. Godzilla moved on, walking, and started to pump up to the surface to find the monster which was polluting its sea. But Godzilla didn't make it. The toxic venom from the Oxygen Destroyer entering the monster's mouth and tough skin. The feeling of the effects from the Oxygen Destroyer was more as if you were dying very, very slowly. Your skin melting away, and you are alive to feel every second of it. Serizawa's body was gone, not even bones were left. Godzilla's skin melted off, the creature's face melting the fastest. Godzilla's rows of teeth were beginning to get toxicated, melting at a very slow speed. The pain was unbearable. Godzilla's arms were close to falling off. Suddenly, Godzilla felt this force of toxic waste bump it up to the surface. With an sudden boost, the creature's face reached out to the surface, screaming in pain. The creature's hands rose up for brief minutes, and the monster screamed more and more. The screams of Godzilla reached even to the far heavens, beyond space.  
  
The passengers on the boat including Doctor Yamane, Ogata, Steve Martin, and Emiko Yamne watched and starred as history was being re- written. Years passed since the beginning of the dinosaur's and there had not been a record of any sightings anywhere. No where in the world had scene a creature this terrifying as Godzilla. If there was no record, why had Godzilla risen from the sea? Was it out of revenge for some reason? Steve Martin tried to hold back the tears that were wobbling at his eyes. Even with such an monstrous creature, Godzilla was still a animal that had feelings, and that had some type of connection with man kind. Animals and even sea creatures had connections with humans, why would Godzilla be no different? Martin's thoughts were interrupted by an most terrible scream uttered by Godzilla. The scream almost made all of the passengers death by the ears. They all smashed their hands around their ears to cover the terrible scream. Godzilla's life was passing, but with grave pain. Suddenly, the head and arms of Godzilla disappeared beneath the waves, unseeable by the human eyes. The bubbles created by the monster's tremendous size still rose up from the depths as Godzilla's body was fading down to the ocean floor.  
  
The rocks caught Godzilla's body. Godzilla cried in pain once again, the water making the yell turn into bubbles. The sea turned into bubbles, hiding the discinigrated Oxygen Destroyer machine. The body of Godzilla laid, still. The skin was rotting away faster and faster, and soon, they was barley anything left. The monster's gigantic scale plates which lunged on its back , was closer and closer to discinigration. The monster's face, arms, and body was feeling the tormental pain as its skin was being ripped off by the dangerous effects from Doctor Serizawa's device. Finally, the creature's black plates faded from view. The bubbles rose higher now, hiding the ripped off skin of the monster Godzilla. When the bubbles were not noticeable, the last remains of Godzilla was the bones. But even that did not last long. The bones were gone in a matter of seconds. Not even scientists could now study the creature. The only information on Godzilla in textbooks would heed the words 'terrible monster' or 'the bringer of the end.' The rocks were still, holding nothing but sea weed. But now, even the seaweed looked dead. The bones of fish were on the floor, but soon, they were gone. The effects of the Oxygen Destroyer took the life of a man and creature's around the area, but most importantly, the effects of the device killed the most destructive weapon in the world: Godzilla.  
  
The entire boat was filled with people moaning over the brave scientist's death. Steve Martin walked over to the very end of the ship. He had not an care in the world about the tragic end of Godzilla, but instead, he weaped for his friend, Daisuke Serizawa. The tears he held back on Godzilla were ones of burning hatred for the millions of Japanese and some American people he killed in his vengeful havoc through Tokyo the other day. The natives on Odo Island were lucky, they had not seen the destruction Godzilla could cause on a highly populated place such as Japan. There were the ones who were lucky, the Japanese were not. Ogata held onto Emiko who cried more then all of the people on board. Doctor Yamane took of his hat, lowering it to his hart and bowed to the sea, giving peace and respect towards Doctor Serizawa. The sea held many things, and now it held the souls of Godzilla and his best friend forever Daisuke Serizawa. It was time to turn away from the past, and the destruction created by Godzilla. It was now time to restore Japan to its greater glory. But the first thing he had to do was fulfill an promise from an old friend.  
  
1984  
  
A mammoth creature, a monster that is not sapose to live on this earth, but yet, walked on it as if it where an human being. This creature was named Godzilla. It stood on two legs, and it had two arms, just like an human being. But eternal life was not promised to humans, but somehow no matter what happened to the beast Godzilla, he kept on coming back. Godzilla was more like an plague to every human on the earth. Like Doctor Yamane stated all those years ago, "Godzilla is not a force of nature-he's the beginning of the end!" Many people believed that, until one fateful night in the eighties it turned out Godzilla was not an force of nature, not the beginning of the end, he was the Beast the bible warned about, an Antichrist that fell to earth, impostering the almighty Lord. Godzilla was an god, that was what they believed.  
  
For many years, there was not a peep anywhere on Godzilla. Until one day the monster just appeared out of the blues. The military was not ready, the president and prime minister were not ready, but worst yet, the world was not ready. For thirty years, steps have been taken to forget the history for those who survived Godzilla's first attack on Tokyo in November of 1954. The fact there were no signs and there were no reports led into even more destruction by Godzilla. Finally, with the prime minister considering the option of using nuclear weapons, it seemed to every human being that this was truly the end of times.  
  
The first attack Godzilla created on Tokyo almost completely demolished every building in the area. There were no military officers to fight, nor had anyone left the city. Godzilla killed thousands in just one single building, millions of people died under Godzilla's wrath after the fifteen minute resurrection attack ended. After that day, newspapers went wild with their headlines screaming 'The Return of Godzilla! More News Inside!' and such headlines which concerned the prime minister's decision on how to hurt and kill Godzilla the most effectively. Soon after, the idea was made to use Nuclear Bombs. 'Nuclear Bombs Decided! Godzilla's Wrath Will End!' screamed the Japanese papers and even American ones. The Americans were shocked at the news Godzilla had returned, but people were in for an even more tasteful treat:  
  
The Russians had launched missiles from space and now the Americans are the ones who need to deal with this crisis. A scientist named Doctor Hayashida, who lost his family in Godzilla's first international appearance back in the fifties, started work on a new project which dealt with an way to get rid of Godzilla, but not totally kill him. The volcano of Mount Mihara became his prime target, for the volcanic eruptions of Mount Mihara were very powerful, were then a typhoon of rage.  
  
Days and days went by with no hope as Godzilla once again attacked Japan. But this time, the world was ready. An program team of some sort created a robotic ship called the 'Super-X,' this machine had enough firepower to bring down Godzilla once and for all. After minutes of mass destruction, the prime minister sent for the Super X to be launched in combat with Godzilla. With an whole load of weaponry, and equipment, the prime minister was sure the Super X had the qualifications to kill Godzilla. And it did. As Godzilla faced off with the Super X, the beast was put in a deep slumber. But that did not last long. With the Americans demolishing the Russian bomb from orbit, the world lit up with lightning. The lightning hit Japan, but most precisely, it hit right on Godzilla. Energized and awaken by the lightning, Godzilla continued his pursuit on the Super X, until it led him to the lands of Mount Mehara. There, Godzilla met his fate as he fell into the great volcano, believed by everyone to never see the demon again.  
  
But as time went on, Godzilla was unleashed again, bringing a new wrath of revenge along with him. Godzilla died in 1954, but somehow, it was resurrected in 1984. Scientists have yet to figure out of the monster who attacked Japan just recently was the same one that died in Tokyo Bay thirty years before. There was no proof. For all they know, Godzilla could have walked away from the Oxygen Destroyer, and was not killed, or else this Godzilla was completely knew. As science went on, they only created more messes. More recently, the coming of kaiju have been multiplying so drastically, that the United Nations gave Japan full sapport to organize an organization titled 'G-Force.' This G-Force monitored all Kaiju activity, and the continuing battles with Godzilla. Godzilla had not stopped for many years since 1984, and has not stopped. Even to the nineties, Godzilla still raids. 


End file.
